


Demons' Calling Card

by Stardust1716



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1716/pseuds/Stardust1716
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events which were never going to change to begin with. Something is odd about these events though. Save files? What do you mean save files? It's a theory, a simple theory. The game changed based on its needs. Thus we get demons and angels and gods. What's the plot? What does it mean? Where is the end? Are you brave enough to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons' Calling Card

Author’s Note: I’m trying this one again. Please keep in mind things will have changed from then to now. I’m currently rewriting all my older stories and hopefully the new quality will be just what you want.   
Warnings: This will become graphic.  
If you decide to stay sickness or ill-feelings are not my problem.  
There will almost be romance of several different types. I will do my best to do beloved characters justice. This does mean sex scenes. Just so you’re aware. 

Demons’ Calling Card.   
Prologue.   
Save File….  
Psionic Captor.   
Begin play back.

“What do you remember?” There is a man you don’t know in front of you. You’re not afraid of him. You just want to know why they aren’t letting you out yet. Was there something wrong with Mituna or, worse, Sollux? You want to scream at the man to get out of your face so you can talk to your brothers or, at the very least, check on Sollux. You aren’t sure how long he was inside but for a two year old any amount of time near smoke thick and black can’t be healthy. “Mr. Captor, will you tell me what you remember?”  
You blink in response to the question. What did you remember? Enough. You remembered enough. Screaming. So much screaming. Maybe it was mom? You feel a lump in your throat. Why couldn’t you reach her? Why couldn’t you get dad either? You take a few breaths to calm yourself. No. You can freak out later about the accident. Just answer the man’s questions so you can see your brothers.   
“I was coming home from college.” You start feeling yourself go slack a bit. “I saw smoke leaking out from the front door so I broke in the dining room window. I climbed inside and started yelling for mom and dad. Then…” You feel your lip quiver and you force yourself to bite back the shaky soreness in your voice. “Screaming. I could hear screaming. I ran to Sollux’s room first. I grabbed him.” Your brow furrow and you can’t stop yourself from asking. “Is he okay? Are they both okay?”

“Sollux is fine. You got to him in enough time that there shouldn’t be any long time affects.” The man flipped through his notes with a slight scowl on his face causing your chest to tighten. “Mituna insists the boy in skeleton pajamas showed him how to open his window and climb out.” You sigh in amusement. What video game obsessed kid had imaginary friends? He was nearly nine. Right, even numbers between them. Six. Six years. You found yourself running a hand through your hair. How long ago did you graduate? “Mr. Captor?”  
“Hmm?” You hum antsy to get to your brothers.   
“Are you in the position to care for your brothers?” You find yourself annoyed at the question and nod.  
“Of course I am!” You snap now glaring at the man who seems indifferent to you know.   
“Where is your residence? How do you plan to watch a two year old? Are you employed? How much do you ma-?” Your fist slams on the table as you lose your temper with the old bastard.   
“I live in a two bed room apartment across from a few of my college friends. They are brothers and have a kid each. One works and goes to school from home and the other is back and forth often. If I have to work or go to class I trust the man with my brothers.” The quack looked unsure of your answer but just jotted down a note by the end of it. “Now can I see my brothers?” You growl standing up. “Tuna is probably freaking out and Sollux doesn’t like strangers.”   
“Right, this way.” Finally! You get what you wanted from the beginning. You are praying to whatever high power that they are in fact alright. By the time you get to the room you feel like you’re going to cry again. You swallow it just as the door opens. To your shock you see you cousins all present. Mituna was already playing with Ruffio while little Tavros was looking over fairy tale books next to Sergio. Sergio was rather quick to hug which was a little odd since the age of seven he has never hugged you.   
Oddly, it relaxes you. This was family. You had to remember that. Sergio wouldn’t let anything happen to your brothers. You pull out of the hug with a faint smile. You actually felt a little better. Maybe after talking to some close friends and getting the littles settled in you’d feel much better. 

“You look like you could use some rest, when did you sleep last, Psi?” You shrug at the question and plop yourself down in a chair. 

“A day, maybe, where’s Sollux?” You couldn’t help but notice there was not two year old happily and calmly sitting in his lap. Sollux was never really excitable. He was normally mellow and perfectly fine with just watching things. It was a bit odd actually. 

“You mean they didn’t tell you?” Sergio snarled standing to his feet. “That fucking prick!” You wouldn’t waste time scolding him for swearing in front of kids. You have both said foul things around them. They knew by now not to repeat those things. Although your concern for you baby brother was a bit greater than wherever that thought line was going. 

“Tell me what? What’s wrong? What happened?” You stood up as well only for your cousin to push back down again.   
“Sollux was fine but…” He trailed off a bit. “They think he may be color blind. He only responds to the colors red and blue. He screams a lot around the doctors and they think it’s because he replied on mostly hearing to tell people a part not so much typical features.” You hide your face in your hands and tilt your head back. So they had Sollux locked up screaming because they had him around strangers. Regardless of what your cousin thought was best, you were getting you baby back. Fuck this hospital.   
“Look, baby!” A five year old chirped pulling down his shades to show the bright red orbs that were normally hidden. The two year old launched himself forward grabbing the other boy’s cheeks. The two year old seemed entranced by the red. The five year old was chuckling as he let the younger boy do as he wished. You smile a bit. It was good to be home and nice to see the Striders all in one place for once.   
All of them are blond. Funny eye colors that are hidden by shades. Currently, D was trying to help Dirk with homework while Bro was just idly watching Mituna play one of the many skateboarding games he had. It did feel better to be around friends. The kids all seemed happy. You felt relaxed for this small moment.   
“Red!” Sollux snapped when Dave tried putting his shades back on. Dave puffed his cheeks out a bit like he was about to argue with the younger boy but instead he kept his shades off and let the two year old watch him as much as he pleased. It was almost funny. Bro chuckled at it anyways. You remained relaxed. You didn’t even notice your eyes slip close.   
Saving File…  
Save Complete.   
Enter Command  
Gadile Makara is too far away.   
Alteri Vantas is too aware, currently.  
Sergio Nitram is unavailable.  
Cassondra Peixes is being blocked by magical forces.  
Hamako Medigo is already here, this is pointless to request.  
Debbie Maryam can feel your presence, best not.   
Dahlia Lejion is inactive.  
Decaln Ampora is too important to be bothered with.  
Emmet Zahhak is too STRONG for you.   
Marquise Serket?  
Loading File…  
…  
…  
ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR  
FILE IS ALREADY BEING VIEWED.  
Romona Pyrope is being booted up.  
How can you wait for something already done?

While you were so foolishly trying to reach people you left a part of the story unattended. Sadly, this results in an untimely event taking place. Please try to choose more effectively next time. There is only so much that can be done. 

You sink your blade into her heart and twist. Your whole body is alive with emotions and pain. You knew her. You are Romona Pyrope and today you have killed a longtime rival. Another hunter who was suddenly turned. It sounds like a repeated story but in truth you knew her outside of work. You knew her two girls very well. Your own daughters play with them. You blink a few times at the new corpse and take a few breaths. This shouldn’t have happened. You slam your fist against a near wall, more pain. Probably broken.  
This isn’t justice. This shouldn’t have happened! You know this! You believe it with every part of your body. Finally, tears seep down your cheeks. It could have been you. She could have killed you and left your girls without a mother. You pull the trusted blade from her chest and wipe tears away with your sleeves. Rest well, Marquise Serket. You think as you start to walk away. I’ll take care of your girls, I promise. 

Data Saving  
Save Complete.   
End.  
Prologue: Mistakes and Death, lesson learned?

Chapter 1: Which Save file do you wish to open?


End file.
